


Eidolon

by eb18490



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, OC, Post Infinity War, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: “It’s been so dark since…”





	Eidolon

**Author's Note:**

> Had to post this before Endgame comes out, hope you enjoy!

It was three thirty in the morning, and here she was, sitting on the roof. She’d stopped being able to feel the lower half of her body ages ago, and her fingers were going numb from the cold bricks.

“You’re going to freeze out here, doll.”

She knew who it was, didn’t even have to look up. “Please. Please just stop.”

Her hair was whipping around in the wind, falling into her eyes.

“It’s not my fault. I didn’t have control over this.” 

“I know. I just don’t want to see you anymore.”

“Oh, come on. Really?”

“It hurts.”

“Yeah. I get it.”

It was silent for a moment, until he spoke again. “How long have you been out here?”

“I don’t know. Can’t sleep.”

“That’s what you said last night.”

She sighed, still looking out over the city. “It’s been so dark since…”

“I know.”

“I like the dark. But I’d rather not have it if it meant-“

“I know.” He sat down next to her on the ledge, as close as possible without touching her.

She moved her hand, reaching out, but then pulled it back quickly. She couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t.

“I miss you.” She whispered. “Every night, I have the same nightmare. I wake up, and I remember that it actually happened. And then I come out here. I try to forget.”

“But you can’t forget.” There. He’d said it aloud. What she couldn’t bring herself to say. “This isn’t going to do anything, this sitting out here. Come inside, please.”

“If I come inside, will you finally leave me alone?”

“Yes.”

After pleading with her, night after night, she’d finally agreed. She’d given him an ultimatum, but she’d agreed.

He got up first, extending a hand, and then, just like she’d done, he retracted it.

She got up, heading for the door of the roof, opening it, stepping into the warm hallway. He remained on the roof, unmoving, watching her as she swung the door closed.

She could see him through the small window, and she only broke eye contact to bolt the door.

When she looked up, he was gone.


End file.
